


Losing Sleep

by SometimesIUpdateThis



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dirty Talk, Grif wonders about Simmons with a vagina at one point, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, so be advised of that!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesIUpdateThis/pseuds/SometimesIUpdateThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go the fuck to sleep, Grif.”<br/>“Not until I’ve got you begging me to come over there and actually do these things to you.”<br/>--<br/>Grif is a lazy shit and likes to open a private channel between him and Simmons where he terrorizes the poor guy by dirty talking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Sleep

            It took Simmons a considerable amount of time to get accustomed to the fact he wasn’t comprised entirely of organic matter alone anymore.  Adjusting to the strength of his new bionic arm was quite a feat in his opinion since he had no physical therapy coach to guide him through the process.  When Doc showed up, it seemed equivalent to a ray of light breaking through the clouds until he suggested Simmons drink a glass of orange juice every day for a week straight and see if it helps.  Feeling like he’d never get acclimated to his new conditions, it was a while before Simmons saw the benefits of his cybernetic enhancements.  The replaced eye meant he could see farther, he had a night vision mode, and if he focused hard enough, he could turn on the thermal camera which was always pretty cool.

            When Sarge outfitted his face plate with a built-in comm-link, he didn’t think much of it.  He already had one inside his helmet therefore built-in one was useless and, outside of armor, he was sure it’d be beneficial should an emergency ever arise but that hadn’t happened yet.  Instead, he usually picked up chatter on the blues’ end which would’ve been awesome if they ever talked about anything important.  Most of the time, he just heard snippets of Caboose happily prattling on about all the “great” things he and Church did that day to a profoundly exasperated Tucker.  There were the few times Donut tried to get a group chat going, “You know, kind of like a mass text but with our voices, Simmons!”  Needless to say that didn’t last tremendously long.

            Then there was Grif.  In any other situation, Simmons would’ve been impressed by all of the ways Grif managed to find a need to reach him over the private channel they shared.  The rare instance their patrols were with somebody else on red team and Grif would radio him in the hopes Simmons could be bribed to bring some snacks.  The out of the blue middle of the night deep heart to hearts about why they were here, those were a personal favorite of Simmons though he wouldn’t admit it.  By far the most creative usage had to be the _other_ late night calls Grif made.  When he was too lazy to get up and sneak into his bed, Grif basically initiated phone sex on their shared channel and it never failed to catch Simmons off guard.

            “Psst, Simmons.  Hey, what’re you doing?”

            He groaned, cursing the 24/7 access his teammates had to him.

            “Sim _mons_ , what could be more important than talking to me right now?”  He heard the other man whining into his earpiece.

            “I _was_ sleeping, why do you ask?”

            Grif shrugged though it was a mostly pointless gesture.  “Wish I was sleeping next to you.”

            “You could be.  Just walk the 20 feet separating us so I can fucking get back to sleep, asshole.”

            “You seem grumpy, dude.”

            Simmons huffed, angrily turning over in his bed, “What do you want, Grif?”

            Silence.  It stretched on for a few moments and Simmons wondered if his conversation partner fell asleep on him already.

            “You,” followed the response some number of seconds later.

            “I got that, I told you how to fix your problem.”

            The reply this time was a little breathier and Simmons couldn’t place why at first.  “No, I mean, I _want_ you.  I want to be inside you, I want you under me, I want to swallow you whole, I don’t care, I just want _you_ any which way I can have you.”

            Now it was obvious _why_ Grif sounded a little out of sorts.  “Are you fucking jacking off right now?!”

            The silence that followed again was enough of an answer.

            “Go the fuck to sleep, Grif.”

            “Not until I’ve got you begging me to come over there and actually do these things to you.”

            Simmons was entirely too tired for this but even he had to admit he was curious about what could have Grif so hot and bothered at this time of night. “Yeah, like what?”

            “Sometimes I think about what it’d be like if you had boobs and a vagina.  God, I’d fucking eat you out every hour of the day.  I bet your pussy’d taste amazing.  I’d love to cum inside you and then watch you writhe as I lap it all up.  Don’t even get me started on all the positions I’d have you in.  I think my favorite has to be your arms tied to a bedpost and your legs over my shoulders.  I like to imagine you’re wearing a nice pair of high heels too and nothing else.”

            Well, he certainly didn’t expect _that_ answer.

            Grif continued on, smiling to himself at the stillness greeting him on the other end of the line.  “That’s beside the point though, maybe in another universe you’re having multiple orgasms right now.  In this one, you’ve got a dick, _Dick_ , and I fucking love it.  I want you to touch it right now.”

            Simmons wordlessly did as Grif instructed him to, pulling the black material of his undersuit down, freeing himself.  He squeezed some lotion into the palm of his hand and began to work his length.  “What would you do to me if you were here right now, Grif?”

            The smugness in Grif’s voice was cloying now he knew Simmons was not only interested but actively participating.  “I’d suck you off first.  Close my lips around the head of your cock, flick my tongue until you’d whimper for me to take all of you in.  And oh you know I could, my nose’d be pressed up against your happy trail, firecrotch.”

            Simmons grunted at the nickname, possibly at the description too.

            “Maybe because you’re being an arrogant little asshole about all of this, I’d pull on your hair and maybe I like the sound of you gagging on me a little.”  Simmons sighed in satisfaction at the growing erection and the mental image of him and Grif battling their frustrations out in such a non-violent manner.

            Grif gasped as he firmed his grip on himself.  “Don’t act like you’re tough, I’ve seen the way you squirm and cry out my name in bed when I don’t hurry up.  I know a blow job isn’t enough for you though because I’ve turned you into my own little slut.  You fucking love when I take control, you plead me to pin you down or get rough with you.  So you know what I’d do next?  Flip you onto your stomach and maybe get tender for a moment.  You get annoyed in the moment but I know you think about it fondly later.”

            And as impatient as he was when they were physically together, he was just impatient now over their secure channel.  “You’re a fucking tease.”

            “A tease you love, dude.  But hey, I can’t lie, even I’d get bored of that after a while so yeah, I’d lube us up good, get you to slick up my cock and I’d finger you some first to get you prepped.  Though let’s be real here, how many times I’ve had you like that, you wouldn’t need much preparing.”

            Simmons’ own breathing became heavier and it was difficult for him to want to fight against Grif’s commentary.  He wasn’t sure how Grif was able to keep this going but he could hear Grif’s own breathing get shallower.

            “You know me, I’m always gentle at first, making sure we get a nice rhythm going.  I remember how tight you were the first time we fucked, you have no idea how much it took for me to hold out as long as I did.  God, I really wanted to pummel you, you felt so good around me.  Every twitch, every time your muscles contracted around my dick, I was so sensitive to it all, drove me fucking crazy, couldn’t get enough of you.  And before you start grumbling, you still drive me crazy now and I love your body in different ways.  Now, I get to pound your ass until your face is buried in the pillows screaming for more, asking to me go faster, harder.”

            It was no coincidence Simmons hand quickened its pace, matching the urgency in Grif’s voice.

            “While I like hearing your muffled moans, and I never took you for being such a screamer to begin with, I like it best when we’re face to face while I’m inside you.  I like being able to see the way your face contorts when I find your sweet spot and angle myself to ram you there over and over again as I whisper in your ear about how you’re a good little whore screaming for me like that.”

            Simmons was incredibly sensitive to all manners of touch at this point and he bit down on his lip to stifle his moans but he knew Grif could hear them anyways, undoubtedly relishing how he sounded right now.  He was close, stroking faster, his bionic arm gripping his sheets tightly.

            “That’s… right…  cum for me, _Dick_.  Wish I was between your legs now so I could taste you.”

            With a shudder and a quiet moan comprised of Grif’s name, Simmons spilled his seed all over his hand, some of the excess liquid sputtering onto his lower abdomen.  The breathy way Simmons exhaled his name into the shared line sent Grif over the edge as well, all his words being replaced with stunted breaths and inaudible panting.  Simmons stayed on the line, savoring hearing Grif reaching his own climax.  He didn’t have to wait too long as he heard a muffled “Simmons” over the comm-link and the other man swallowing in large swaths of air.  Grif’s cock dribbled liquid onto his stomach and thigh and he lay there motionless as his breathing evened out, mumbling out expletives under his breath.

            They both lay in their respective cots listening to the other calm down as they reached for something to clean themselves off with.  Simmons was indeed less grumpy than before but that didn’t stop him from remarking, “Next time just walk the 20 feet.  It’s less work than whatever this was.”  There was none of his usual bite in the remark, just a veiled request the next time Grif feels horny he actually practice what he preach.

            “It’s called a booty call, Simmons.”

            Simmons spluttered in exasperation, “That’s… I…  Grif.  That’s not how you use that word, this was _not_ a booty call!”

            Grif grinned at the clear agitation present in the other man’s tone, “Man, it’s late, we should sleep.  Night, Simmons.”

            With a few more angry noises on his end, Simmons resigned himself to his fate.  “Yeah whatever, goodnight to you too, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, when I got the idea to write this, I was all excited about it but I didn’t realize how hard it was to write phone sex until I began to. I’m more of a description and action based writer so this was kind of a personal challenge for me, to write something a little more dialogue based, get out of my comfort zone some. I hope I did a good job and that you all enjoyed it! :)
> 
> P.S. – I wanted to include a throwaway line in here about Grif sending dick pics to Simmons’ helmet because the idea of Simmons minding his own business, going about his day and then being accosted by an image of Grif’s dick on his visor is amusing to think about (especially if it takes him a few minutes how to get rid of it). How romantic Grif’s mating calls are. There was nowhere I could stick it in the fic since neither of them are in full armor but I loved this idea too much to discard it so there you go, I’m gonna leave you on that note.


End file.
